mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wario/Appearances
This page will show a list of Wario's appearances in video games and other media. Other appearances Mario Kart series Wario is always classed as a heavyweight in the Mario Kart games following Super Mario Kart (in which he didn't appear). From Mario Kart 64 through Mario Kart DS, Wario's standard kart was purple. In Mario Kart Wii it has changed to yellow in light of his hat color. Wario returns in Mario Kart 7 for Nintendo 3DS. He is a heavyweight racer again and is now an unlockable racer for the first time in the Mario Kart series. He follows his unlockable trait with Waluigi in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. His Staff Ghost tracks are: *Frappe Snowland (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS) *Choco Mountain (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS) *Wario Stadium (Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart DS'')'' *Wario Colosseum (Mario Kart: Double Dash) *Diamond City (The Mario Kart Arcade GP series) *Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) *DS Delfino Square (Mario Kart Wii) Mario Party series Wario has been in the Mario Party series since the first game and has played a large role in the series. He has his own level in Mario Party known as Wario's Battle Canyon which stands as one of its hardest. Wario's color is purple, and in Mario Parties 1-5 his sleeves are long, but in the rest, they are short. In Mario Party 2, Wario is the cause of the storyline, as he wants Mario Land to be named Wario Land. This starts the argument that develops the party. Wario introduced Waluigi to the rest of his "pals" in Mario Tennis. Later, he introduced Waluigi once again in Mario Party 3. In that game, Wario's battle partner is a Bob-omb. Wario is also revealed to have a "secret friend" bond with Toadette. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wario was a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. He was a member of the Evil Subspace Army, along with Bowser and Ganondorf. His attacks are mostly from Wario Ware. He also came with a stage called Wario Ware Inc. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U In Super Smash Bros. 4, Wario was an unlockable character, the third unlockable character in the 3DS version and the second in the Wii U Version. He also comes with the WarioWare Inc stage (3DS) and Gamer from Game and Wario Stage (Wii U). Here is his moveset: *'Chomp': Chomp is Wario's normal B, where he takes a bite of his opponent. It can break through shields and be used as an edge guard technique. *'Wario Bike': Wario's Side B, Wario hops on his bike from Wario Ware and rides it around the battlefield, causing it to ram into opponents. He can do wheelies, and use it as recovery too. *'Corkscrew': Wario's Up B, Wario spins in a corkscrew from Wario World, and does a hurricane like attack on the foes. It is his recovery move too. *'Wario Waft': Wario's Down B, Wario charges up a fart during the match, and when the player presses down B, Wario will unleash a powerful fart, able to KO an opponent at 70-90 damage. It can also be used as recovery too. *'Wario Man': Wario's Final Smash, Wario becomes his superhero ego Wario Man from Wario Ware. In it, the superhero is invincible to attacks, and has quicker versions of Wario's Attacks. Non-canonical appearances ''South Park'' Wario has also been seen in the South Park Imaginationland trilogy as one of the many villains fighting against the heroes. However, Wario has a "V" instead of a "W" on his hat and gloves. Category:Characters by appearance